Content providers (such as cable or satellite providers) may allow users to access content via one or more content access devices. Such content may include television programs, movies, music, video files, on-demand content, and/or any other kind of content. Such content access devices may include set top boxes, digital video recorders, computing devices, and the like.
In some cases, the content provider may not own at least a part of the content they provide. The content may instead be owned by a content owner. As such, the content provider may have various obligations to the content owner regarding what users the content provider may allow to access the content, what such users may be allowed to do with the content, and so on.
Many content providers may handle their obligations to content owners using geolocation content rights management. Essentially, the content provider may provide the user content via a specific content access device at a particular geolocation. Geolocation content rights management may enable content providers to fulfill contractual obligations to content owners with respect to content, control content owned by the content providers themselves, and so on.